In support of Program Project goals, the Methodology and Statistics Core Module (MSCM) will provide resources and expertise in methodology, research design, data analysis, and data management. The purpose of the MSCM is to enhance the quantitative resources and the effectiveness of Projects I, II, III, and IV in addressing the primary hypothesis of the Program Project, that developmental dysfunction of the orbitoprefrontal- limbic circuit of the brain is a marker for autism. The specific objectives of the MSCM are to: 1. Facilitate data management and data quality control for the research data collected by Project I, II, III and IV and Core B: the Patient Coordination and Assessment Core Module (PCACM). The MSCM will provide statistical expertise to all research projects in data analysis, interpretation of statistical results, producing scientific findings, expanding the limits of existing instruments to meet the assessment and research needs of children and adolescents with psychopathology. The MSCM will assist Projects I, II, III, and IV in the development and maintenance of the Central Database and will assist investigators in creating procedure manuals, data entry forms, and other methods for monitoring data flow in order to improve efficiency of research studies. The MSCM will assist investigators in creating procedure manuals, data entry forms, and other methods for monitoring data flow in order to improve efficiency of research studies. 2. Provide statistical support using the most appropriate research designs and statistical techniques for the research projects associated with the Program. Use of the MSCM by all projects and core module is expected to be heavy throughout the period of funding, particularly during start-up of the Program Project, at annual renewal points, and during the preparation for submission of a competing renewal application.